<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y/n the Mechanic by IgotItAtTheHotTopical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006161">Y/n the Mechanic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical'>IgotItAtTheHotTopical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Y/N The Mechanic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Tony Stark, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Tony Stark, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, tony stark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgotItAtTheHotTopical/pseuds/IgotItAtTheHotTopical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader happens to tag along with her aunt, Pepper Potts, but what happens when she finally meets her favorite role model and possibly crush?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), tony stark x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Y/N The Mechanic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y/n the Mechanic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Where are all my Stark stans at??<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>This is from a small OneShot I did on my IG account a few months back, it’s short but at least I posted something Marvel related 💎💞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were making new adjustments to your handmade drawing of a Coyote motor for your baby. No it wasn’t an actual baby, your ‘baby’ happens to be a 1967 Mustang that you happened to inherit from your grandfather. He was a beauty. Black glossy paint, rims beautifully clean and your grandfathers initials were on the right side of the drivers side, along with his initials stitched on the leather seats, everything about that car was your favorite and took good care of it like your life depended on it. You were drawing a few more details of the motor on your personal journal while riding in a black SUV with your Aunt Pepper Potts sitting beside you, who was looking down at her phone. Probably going over a few unread emails or replying back to her boss. Which happens to be Tony Stark. A.K.A. FREAKING IRON MAN!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You weren’t going to lie, you have a massive crush on him and see him as a role model. He was actually the one who made you fall in love with cars, well more like fixing them up. Growing up you have seen how his mind works, how he intelligently makes things on the spot and inventing high advanced Technology for everybody in the world. You wanted his knowledge, you wanted to see the world differently, just like him, but obviously you were </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">never</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> going to go anywhere near his intelligence. That never brought you down though, you continued with your career, which happens to be a mechanical engineer. You were 24 years old and still in college, but thankfully you were in your last year and couldn’t wait to finally cross the stage to make it official.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The feeling of the car stopping made you look up from your journal, seeing you were finally in front of the beautiful mansion of the billionaire. You close your journal and remove your headphones before climbing out of the SUV and following your Aunt into the home. While walking down the enormous hall, you couldn’t help but take small glances at every detail from the house, from various portraits of random arts, to the enormous living room, the grand piano, to the shining chandelier hanging from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything about the home was breath taking, even the view to the beautiful beach of Malibu. However, as you got down to what seemed like a garage, you felt your jaw drop when ever part of of the room was surrounded by high technology and all kinds of holograms. Then of course you feel your heart racing when you see the billionaire rolling himself away from a beautiful 1932 Ford roadster, that had flames covering the front part of the vehicle. As he got himself off the floor you noticed he had a black t-shirt, grease everywhere, hair slightly messy, navy jeans with some boots on his feet. The man walking towards you and your aunt was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">breathtaking</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why aren’t you dressed? The meeting is in a few hours,” You hear you’re aunt begin while having an annoyed expression on her face,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that today?” Tony says still not realizing your presence, or maybe he did but thought you were someone unimportant,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pepper rolls her eyes with a sigh before explaining what the meeting was going to be based on. You honestly didn’t even dare to pay attention on what she was saying, you only let your eyes wonder around the garage instead. A few cars were neatly parked on one side of the room, and a few robots minding their own business on the other side. You also noticed how one struggled to make a smoothie. Your eyes then drift over to the mans workspace, tools scattered all over the table and floor. It all screamed Tony Stark. As you observed the entire garage with admiration, you had a feeling of eyes watching you. For some odd reason, you knew </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">who</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>’s</em> eyes exactly were on you. A small smirk tugged on the corner of your lips at the thought of him staring at you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking over to the billionaire, you meet his whiskey orbs, making a wave of an all too familiar feeling wash over you. His eyes narrow down at you, almost as if he was reading you and gathering information about who you were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name beautiful?” He asks with a small smile tugging at his lips,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smirk back, not noticing how Pepper is starring between you two, “Y/n,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony widens his smile and crosses his arms in front of him, “What are you studying?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You slightly raise your eyebrows at the question. You honestly didn’t know how he knew you were still in school, maybe he did know you after all. Or maybe he’s heard Pepper speak about you? Nah, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">that</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> you highly doubt it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mechanical engineering,” You answer,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nods his head  in approval, “Great taste, any projects your working on?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just fixing my car at the moment,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s eyes become firmer, but his smile was still plastered on his face as he speaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got a few beauties that need a checkup,” He motions his head at the rows of cars to his left, “Wanna have a quick look?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before you can accept his invitation, your aunt answers for you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She can’t and neither can you, the board is waiting,” Tony shrugs his shoulders, never breaking eye contact with you,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move it,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No</em>,” You chuckle when you can hear the annoyance in your aunts voice and having a feeling she deals with this everyday,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get dressed, were leaving in 15 minutes,” With that Pepper starts to walk away while answering her phone,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You give Tony a small apologetic smile before following your aunt out of the garage, but before you can take another step a hand grabs ahold of your elbow, making you look up into whiskey eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/n,” Tony repeats your name with a smile as if he’s letting you know he’ll remember it,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smile back with a nod as you add, “The mechanic,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without another word you walk away from the billionaire and out the garage. As you walked away, Tony couldn’t help the huge grin from spreading on his lips. You were a keeper and he was going to make damn sure he kept you. No matter the outcome.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>